MFB: The Next Generation
by Wolfgirl3059
Summary: Sorry about the name it's all I could come up with. So team Wild Fang ((now with Nikki on their team!)) and Gan Gan Galaxy ((we shall see if there will be a new member!)) are hangin out. Things might get a Lil crazy. and PLS read this even though it has an OC. IT'S WORTH IT XD GingkaXMadoka NileXOC MasamuneXOC KyoyaXHikaru


Chapter 1: The soda shop

It was a hot summer day in Japan. The two teams Wild Fang and Gan Gan Galaxy were walking along chatting after the World Championships were over.

"I'm thirsty!" Masamune complained

"Okay dude, who's up for soda?" Nikki asked the group.

The crowd all shouted "Yeah" Except for the silent Kyoya.

"Come on Yoyo! I know you want one too!" Yu said with his positive attitude.

"Hmph." Was all that Kyoya had to say as they all walked to a soda shop.

"Hey, Nikki! Do they have burgers?" Gingka asked. He was hungry as usual.

"Uh I dunno." Nikki said shrugging.

"We can get food later." Tsubasa said kind of annoyed with Gingka.

"Yeah! Besides they have Ice Cream!" Yu said Happily.

"ICE CREAM? B-B-B-BULL!" Benkei said shaking his head like crazy.

"Idiot..." Kyoya mumbled so no one could hear.

"AW! HOW MUCH FARTHER!" Masamune asked.

"Look, it's not that far!" Nikki Said smiling. "Just another 5 minutes!"

"Hey, I can see it from here!" Demure said.

"WHERE?" Masamune Said looking around but he didn't see it.

"Don't bother asking him. He has good eyesight." Nile said with his arms crossed.

"Geeze... Sandman." Masamune said annoyed with Nile and a bit with Demure.

*********FIVE MINUTES LATER*********

"Ok! We are Here!" Nikki said Opening a door of a colorful building.

Inside the tables were striped sky blue and blood red and the walls were white with little blue dots. The Floor was checkered Red and Black and the chairs were each a different color (there weren't 7 chairs but they were all multicolored)

"Okay guys! Figure out what you want!" Nikki said.

Gingka shared a strawberry soda with Madoka, Masamune got Root Beer, Tsubasa got grape (and didn't really like it), Yu got two scoops of ice cream (One chocolate, the other cherry), Kyoya got Green apple, Nile got Orange, Demure got sprite, Benkei got Ice cream (Choco mint) and Nikki got Cherry.

Gingka blushed while sitting with Madoka.

"Hey Gingka! Nice girlfriend!" Masamune said with a wink. He was sitting with Gingka.

"SHHH! SHUT UP!" Gingka said blushing even more now while Madoka stayed clueless.

Kyoya chuckled from the corner and he was sitting with Benkei of course.

"B-B-BULL! THIS IS SO YUMMY! DO YOU WANT SOME KYOYA PAL?"

Kyoya didn't say anything he just watched Nile make an idiot out of himself.

"Your really cute..." Nile said blushing and staring at Nikki. "Not like you weren't cute before... It's just I never really has the guts to tell you... Uh I mean I'm acting like an idiot aren't I?"

"yeah a really cute Idiot!" Nikki said blushing and taking a sip of her soda and toying with her blonde hair.

meanwhile Tsubasa was trying to talk to Demure about random things like how his eyesight was so good or how he turned dark during the battle and how they won the whole thing of the championships. But Yu was on a sugar high and kept interrupting them by jumping up and down and everywhere.

"LOOK AT ME TSUBASA!" Yu yelled.

Tsubasa just Face Palmed.

"Bad idea taking you here huh." he said giving Yu a "Cut that out" Look.

"Meh." Yu said totally ignoring Tsubasa.

Gingka was at the point where he was trying to take sips the same time Madoka was hopefully about to kiss her.

Masamune just sat there and was all awwing and stuff.

Benkei was trying to make Yu or anyone try some of his Icecream. of course Yu said Yes.

Kyoya just observed Nikki and Nile and how Nikki liked him back even though he was acting like an idiot.

Nikki was at the point where she was Hugging Nile and Nile just sat there blushing.

Tsubasa and Demure had a very silent conversation.

"..." Tsubasa said.

"..." Demure replied.

The group left the soda shop, Gingka piggybacking Madoka, Masamune hanging out with Benkei and Yu (the dimwits XD not so much Yu but he was on a sugar high so.. Yeah.), Kyoya still keeping an eye on Nile, Who had his arm around Nikki, and Demure and Tsubasa having their usual silent conversation.

"So... What now?" Nikki said looking at everyone.

"ME MADOKA RESTAURANT NOW!" Gingka said.

"Lame way of asking someone on a date." Masamune said. "Benkei, Yu! wanna come over?"

"SURE!" Yu and Benkei said Happily.

"So demure... Wanna Have our silence at the park?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yeah sure." Demure replied.

"DAMMIT! I'm going to be late!" Kyoya yelled.

"For what?" Nile asked.

"My date with Hikaru!" Kyoya said.

"OOOOOOOh. Someone has a date huh?" Nile said poking Kyoya in the face.

"Pffsht, I asked her out! At least I have the guts to ask her out! unlike you with your crush!"

"What crush?" Nile said nervously.

Nikki tried not to pay attention and pretended she was doing something else like staring at a building cluelessly.

"Oh I dunno maybe the one you were talking to at the soda place?" Kyoya said with a grin.

"Fine!" Nile said walking over to Nikki. " Hey Nikki wanna go out Saturday Night?"

"Woah dude! Nile? You actually did it?" Kyoya said in shock.

Nikki blushed pink and said "Yeah sure... Sounds like fun!" then she smiled.

"Heh. Yeah!" Nile Smiled back but in his mind he was having a mini party.

"Well I gotta go!" Kyoya said. "Good luck you two!"

Then Kyoya was off.

Nikki just blushes and stared at Nile and Nile did the same.

"So..." Nikki started out awkwardly.

"your really cute when you act like this..." Nile said.

"Uh thanks... your cute too?" Nikki said.

_'Why am I so stupid around him?' _Nikki wondered.

"Heh... I'll see you later... I guess" Nile said realizing it was saturday.

"Huh? oh right... Actually for a date you can just come over to my house and we can watch a movie!" Nikki suggested.

"Yeah sure sounds cool.. See you."

"yeah bye.."

and they both walked home.

* * *

**Leave a review pls! Hope u liked it! :)**


End file.
